Vestido
by ODDNana7
Summary: Sabes equivocarse es mejor


**AU, OcC, los personajes no me pertenecen**

Hoy era un día muy feliz para ella dos personas muy importantes en su vida, se unirían para siempre, no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba tan feliz, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono

_Cerda_se escucho del otro lado

_¿Que quieres frente?_contesto, algo extrañada

_¿A quien le dices frente, cerda!?_escucho un suspiro del otro lado_No importa, ¿Ya viste la hora?_

Sus ojos fueron por instinto al reloj que se encontraba en la pared frente a su cama, no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente sus ojos al ver la hora, 4:30pm!, era tardisimo!

_Voy para allá!_grito, para después colgar sin escuchar respuesta

Corrió por su vestido al closet, se puso sus zapatos de tacón, y tomo su llaves, cuando paso por la sala, se encontró con su esposo, recostado en el sillón viendo televisión

_¡Sai!_grito, este la vio_la hora, la viste_

El nombrado vio la hora en su teléfono, para después volver a recostarse

_Sai, la boda es la 7:00pm_Este la vio sin comprender_Debes estar antes y ayudar a Shikamaru_

_Ahh, entiendo, esto lo leído en los libros, se llama convivencia entre los padrinos y él novio_hablo despacio

Ino lo vio negando, amaba a su esposo y comprendía que después de pasar más de la mitad de su vida en la milicia, pero aveces su paciencia también terminaba

_Cariño, llega lo más rápido que puedas ¿OK?_lo beso rápido, ya iba muy tarde

_Adiós, Cariño_dijo a la nada_Creí que su vestido iba ser lila no blanco_hablo para si mismo con duda, para después encogerse de hombros

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iba tarde lo sabía, primero lo de Sai y después el tráfico era horrible, llego a las 6:15, corrió Había donde estarían sus amigas, entro en la habitación, encontrándose con todas sus amigas cambiándose

_Ino_escucho la voz de Temari_La novia ha estado preguntando por ti, ¿Donde estabas?_le gruño

A la rubia le cayó una gotita por su frente al ver a la ojiverde tan molesta, busco con la mirada a Hinata sin encontrarla

_¿La novia?_pre extrañada de no verla

_Esta en la otra habitación_bufo la Sabaku no

La Yamanaka asintió y le pidió que cuidará su vestido, dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca

_Ino!_le grito, pero esta no paro_Te equivocaste_susurro

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Entro sin tocar para encontrarse con la imagen de una hermosa y feliz novia, arreglándose frente al espejo con ayuda de Hanabi, le hizo una señal a está, para verla sonreír y retirarse

_Ino_sonrio con alegría la dulce novia

Ino aprecio el hermoso vestido princesa largo, con una hermosa cola

_Eres la novia más hermosa que visto_dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba

_No es cierto_negó la Hyuga sonrosada

_Claro que si_respondió la rubia tomándola de las mejillas_Perdona por llegar tarde_se disculpo

La vio negar con una sonrisa

_Lo importante es que estas aquí_

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una Hanabi algo pálida, y con una bolsa de un vestido, en su mano y apuntando a Ino

_¿Hanabi que pasa?_pregunto preocupada la peliazul al ver así a su hermana

_Pasa que Ino se equivoco de vestido_respondió, sacando el vestido de la bolsa

En vez del sencillo vestido de seda lila de las damas, la Hyuga menor tenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido blanco con un gran corte en la pierna

_¿Que!?_grito la Yamanaka tomando el vestido en sus manos_¿Como?, debe ser porque lo rápido que vine_lloriquio la ojiazul

_Hay que arreglar esto_hablo alterada Hanabi_Es de mala suerte que otra mujer se vista de blanco en la boda_

La risa de Hinata paro la riña entre ellas, tomo el vestido y se lo dio a la rubia, sonriendole a ella

_No importa, si es Ino_

_Hina_sonrio para después abrazarla

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pero lo mejor era ver a su casi hermano y a su mejor amiga tan feliz, no pudo haber elegido mejores seres para estar juntos

_Cariño_le dijeron al oído para después sentir unos brazos en su cintura_Estas hermosa, pero ¿Y tu vestido lila?_cuestionó Sai

_Me equivoque de vestido_respondió mientras se encojia de hombros

El pelinegro la vio extraño mientras negaba con su cabeza

_No es cierto, esta en tu auto_hablo firme

_¿Como lo sabes?_pregunto extrañada, de eso

_Porque yo lo puse ahí, para que no olvidarás_constesto con su típica sonrisa

_Sai_lo miro con una sonrisa extraña y tensa_Corre_

_¿Estoy en problemas, verdad?_

Ella no respondió, pero no tuvo que, porque el ojinegro corrió por su vida


End file.
